


A Broken Dream

by Two_Faced_God



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: BatHatter, M/M, Pining, doesn't mean Bruce doesn't want it from the other too, honestly, one-sided technically, only Jervis actively searches for affection, we really need more of this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_Faced_God/pseuds/Two_Faced_God
Summary: A small fic taking the episode Perchance To Dream and giving it a different ending in a way. Also, there needs to be more BatHatter stuff, so I obliged and wrote this in like,,,, an hour.
Relationships: Batman/Mad Hatter, Jervis Tetch/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	A Broken Dream

**_"I wanted to make you happy…"_ **

The plan was so simple. It went off like a charm! Jervis finally did it. He was finally able to give ~~Batman~~ _Bruce_ a world where they _he_ could be happy. Where Jervis could see him **smile.** What was wrong with that? He's loved him for what felt like ever. What started as a worker deeply respecting their boss, his feelings grew, barely hidden by the soon-to-be fleeting feelings for Alice. Jervis' Wonderland no longer needed an Alice. Bruce would be enough

**_"Why did you fight it, Bruce?"_ **

In the dream world, Jervis did his best to keep Bruce from suspecting anything, keeping a slight distance in a silent fear that if he dared to get too close he'd ruin it. But soon enough, he couldn't help himself. Bruce wasn't exactly adjusting to it, so he moved closer, and hugged him lightly from behind, whispering soft reassurance to the other, and for the time it worked. Until he noticed little things, like books and newspapers being unintelligible. Until, he came face to face with "Batman". The dream shattered. The world Jervis worked so hard to make for the two of them was breaking, slipping out of his fingers. And he was helpless to stop it, unable to stop Bruce from jumping to shock himself awake.

**_"I just wanted us to be happy!"_ **

"I did this for you. That's why I've been doing this, it's all for you! Why can't you see that? Why did you have to fight it? Don't you want happiness?" Jervis cried out, holding onto the caped crusader as he ignored the pained moans of the men around him.

 ~~Bruce~~ **Batman** said nothing as he gently grabs the hands that clutched at his costume, one tugging on his cape in an attempt to keep him close. Handcuffing the man on the verge of sobbing he slowly lead him to the Batmobile.

**"Get in the car, Tetch…"**

His voice was soft, pained. The ride to Arkham was only minutes, but it felt like centuries as Jervis went silently. His footsteps echoed through the halls. Questions reached Jervis by the next day, wondering why there wasn’t some big news story about what Jervis did. He kept his silence, his expression the one of man who had his heart torn out.

Across Gotham, Bruce picked up a worn, dog-eared copy of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, opening it to look upon the elegant and yet messy signature on the inside and letting out a soft sigh at the name on the inside.


End file.
